Addicted
by LeSauterell
Summary: "It's not like she was addicted to it, wasn't it? It may just be a passion. It may just be something she could do all day, she could want to do all day along. Something which could take all her attention in one single view. Something she needs to feel with her fingers, she needs to see every day. She needs to... " Half on hiatus, because I am kind of completely in my Dreamboy story
1. I: IT?

_**I'm not used to write lemons... I don't like to write them, I'm bad at it because of a lack of vocabulary.. and yeah.. I like to make things the most realistic possible.. and you need some experience for that you know... but somehow I was in the mood today, and just thought lets have a try to write some romantic, passionate, real Percabeth story.. and yet here I am.**_

_**But then of course the big question, where do you begin it, at the beginning of the story, or the end. In which moment of the books? Just after the battle against Kronos? Or after Annabeth found Percy at the Roman camp? Or after Tartarus? IN Tartarus? Nan... that wouldn't be right. So just lets make it some random moment after all what happened, after Tartarus, after the war, after the return of Leo, after the reunion of Percy and Sally, just a random moment, out of so much moments of love our dearest couple could have had.**_

* * *

It's not like she was addicted to _it_, wasn't it? _It_ may just be a passion. _It_ may just be _something_ she could do all day, she could want to do all day along. _Something_ which could take all her attention in one single view, didn't matter what she was doing, ever. _Something_ which would make her smile and dream and laugh all along the way, while drawing circles and lines and symbols and...

_Gosh!_

No it's not like she IS actually addicted to _it._

_Right?_

But she is. She totally is. And nothing could stop her from doing _it_. Nothing could distract her enough from _it_. She needs to feel _it_ with her fingers, she needs to see _it_ every day. She needs to...

No she isn't addicted. She is NOT addicted. Never would she admit that.

And so it is her secret, her OWN.

But she knows that he knows too. Just because of the way he looks at her while she's doing _it._ With those deep deep green eyes of him. And he would just look right though her facade and see her fascination, her passion for _it._

And then he would moan and laugh and smile and call her his Wise Girl. And she would love him even more, and only keep doing _it. _More devoted then before.

Nothing could ever distract her from doing _it_. At least nothing except Percy.

She would try, she really would.

But when he would walk over and look at her with those Green eyes, it would go wrong somewhere. Her fingers would miss the pattern, her eyes would look away. It would give her the feeling as if _it_ was slipping right through her fingers. Slipping away. And she would try to hold on and she would yell at Percy to go out. NOW!

The look in his eyes was always a bit hurt, but she didn't really care. She was busy with _it, _and she would catch up with him later. As always. And he would leave her alone, with _it._

And yet her fingers were travelling again over and over _it, _as an obsession. Drawing patterns and circles and so much more... she would let escape a moan, and she would hear Percy growl in the room next to hers.

_Jealous._

But she didn't care. And sometimes she would just press her nose against _it, _needing to smell that wonderful sent, and she would caress _it_, and...

And then suddenly two arms would sneak around her waist, pulling her backwards. And warm breathing would tickle her neck. And fingers would be curling over her belly. And then he would kiss her right there, on that spot at her collarbone. And she would forget everything about _it. _Just one single then she would fight against that sweet lustful blankness in her head, she would try to push him away and keep doing_ it._

And he would laugh against her skin and kiss her throat again and again and again. Licking, drawing patterns with his tong on her skin, smiling against her and sometimes even growling.

And she would push him back again.

"I'm busy Percy, please dammit go out! Your distracting me! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And he would growl again, but out of frustration and leave (again). But without coming back this time.

And she would keep doing _it._

* * *

But not this time. When he left, she suddenly turned around, as popping right out of a dream. She looked at _it, _horrified. She heard the front door close. And it clicked right in place in her brain.

She jumped up, almost falling over her chair, didn't take time to get properly dressed. She ran out of her room, stumbling over all the paper lying on the ground, almost falling against the wall while tripping.

She didn't care.

She ran towards the door, kicked it open, didn't brother to close it. She ran down the hall. As fast as she could. Were was he? He couldn't be this fast, right? She ran even faster, towards the stairs of their apartment building, because the elevator doors were closed. And she almost flew of the stairs, downwards.

She needed to be in time.

And she would finally run out of the building. And she saw the wheels of his red truck turning, when he started the motor and without looking back at the building, ride away. Riding past her, not even noticing her yelling him to stop, eyes clouded over. Refusing to cry.

And she realised it was more than two weeks she was doing _it. _Every singleminute of the day. Barely sleeping. Never leaving her room. Never even looking at him. Pushing him away over and over and over again.

Even today.

And she started to run again. Desperately. Following the car. But he was riding fast, to fast. And her brain was working faster than her legs and she found herself changing direction, running away from him, without even realising why.

And she ran even faster until she arrived at the bridge the road passed under. And she saw him arrive, riding fast. She saw the car suddenly brake because of all the slow traffic on the road. She saw him almost hit a car in front of his. She saw him arrive closer and closer of the bridge.

She could just have send him an Iris Message.

But she jumped.

Guess _it_ was really turning her crazy.

Her brain had already calculate everything and she she plunged down without second thought. But Annabeth never had second thoughts. The first ones were always already good.

_Right?_

She landed on the roof of the car, immediately grabbing the roof rack not to fall. The car swallowed under her. But she was in control, always.

Except with _it. _

And she held tighter already knowing what would happen. The car suddenly shot leftwards and then right. Braking suddenly and sprinting forwards again. There were not much possibilities on a full traffic road, but she was shaken all around. She hold even tighter and suddenly laughed. And she let one arm go down to tap on the window of the car with her fist. Laying on a "in every possible direction" shaking car, with a Percy trying to get that "terrible dangerous monster that would of course jump on his roof right at this fucking moment" of his car.

And she tapped on the window, hard. And she could hear him yelp form out the car. And he suddenly totally turned over the wheel.. the car went spinning on the road...

And the only thought that could cross her mind was: "When were going to tell our kids this in the future... wow."

_Kids? _She never actually thought about having kids, before. And there on a spinning truck, bumping into other cars, twirling around, she thought how amazing it could be to actually have kids, and she laughed and smiled. And just felt amazing.

Sometimes risks only let you feel alive. And forget _it _for a while.

When finally the car stopped spinning, Percy tumbled out of the car, head spinning. Freaked out. And still in her totally 'amazed' mind, she just jumped down of the roof, with a wide smile and said.

"Hey!"

Boys never faint, unless they're hurt. Especially no Percy Jacksons. But he looked at her with wide open eyes, opening his mouth to only let go out a strange strangled sound. Before dropping on the ground.

Her 'amazed hysteric' mind was cooled down directly. She jumped forwards, catching him right in time, but he didn't move.

"Percy?"

He breathing swallowed but he didn't open his eyes. Fast unconscious.

She gently lay him down in the car.

And slowly she rode back to their apartment.

And pulling him up she would carry him back into their flat and she lay him down on their bed and stayed there, watching him.

Slowly, very slowly her mind start to work again. She hadn't even realised that it had short circuited. She suddenly realise that she had probably given him an hart attack. Not a dangerous one, but still.

Nobody would expect to see your girlfriend and fiancé jump of the roof of your car and just saying "Hey." Especially not in her pink pyjamas.

Even not crazy Halfbloods.

Especially not when she just pushed you away for the fortieths time those two weeks. Because she was busy.

_Shit._

She looked at his face, and than through the open door to the living room, and the flowers she just realised they were standing on the table. Roses.

Especially not on Valentines day.

_Crap._

"Sorry..." she whispered.

_Valentines Day. _

She pulled him into her lap and gently kissed him on the cheek. She should really stop with _it. It _wasn't worth this. Really not.

She looked at him again. He was breathing peacefully now, more asleep then unconscious. He was going to be alright. She smiled. And kissed him again, on his closed eyes.

She heard him murmur her name.

Yeah, she should really stop with _it._

She realised it would take an other hour or two before he would wake up.

Stop with _it?_

She carefully stood up and walked out of the room, going to pick up _it_ up, along with her drawing papers.

She would stop with _it... _

Later.

* * *

_**Right.. Something got wrong with the lemons, but don't worry they will hopefully come in the sequel.. if sequel there will be. And yet right, this is something that could actually happen to me.. **_

_**And I think that everyone who actually loves 'it' recognizes this ^^**_

_**And right you all wondering what it is, isn't it? Use those fingers of yours and review, follow, favorite... and I'll use them to write too. Deal?**_


	2. 2: Pink Pajamas?

**_NOTE: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN!_**

**_Wow more than 600 views in four days... that's amazing guys. And five reviews! And one favorite and three followers! I begin to have some fans ^^._**

**_Okay Guys... you really want to know what it truly is? Hope you'll discover it in this chapter... but perhaps not. You'll see ^^_**

**_I am sadistic right?_**

* * *

**_The story is currently being rewritten because I'm not satisfied at all how it's going, right now... It sort of gives me the impression that the story is floating away from me... _**

**_So, I didn't touch the first chapter, but this ones has been improved a bit. From the next one on, it'll change a lot more though... (especially because I'm deleting the chapters and writing them all over again)_**

**_Greats of LaSauterelle_**

* * *

He woke up with such a terrible headache, he was sure he had drunk.

Which was weird, because he never drinks. And if, someday he would, he would never ever become actually drunk. Not really. It has something to do with his waterpowers or so... he doesn't really know. But however, if he would become drunk or not, it doesn't matter: because _she_ disgusts the smell.

So he doesn't drink (to much).

Ever.

_Right?_

But yet, he was completely sure that he had drunk, and not a little bit. He had been completely wasted. How could he otherwise remember such a really awkward thing? Yeah the memories flashing through is mind were more than enough as proof.

Because honestly remembering seeing your fiancé jump of the roof of your car in pink teddy-bear pajamas and say "Hey!" is really really weird...Especially as you were riding at least 70 km/h just before... And that she actually never wore those stupid pajamas Clarisse gave her for their engagement party, didn't help the case at all.

He had been drunk and hallucinating.

Or perhaps he had been drugged after all (it would explain the not being able to become drunk part...)

He decided to keep the eyes closed for another while... who knows, perhaps he'll see pink elephants all dancing around him when he opens them. Naw... Party Ponies in dresses would be more realistic... or Mr. D dancing in a popcorn man outfit...

Or...

...He rolled over to the left, burying his face into his pillow...

His pillow?

Since when did his pillow smell like paper, ink and some strange combination of old antic buildings with young leafs? Weird. But however, he just loved the smell!

He buried his face deeper in the pillow and breathed deeply in.

_Annabeth..._

And then he heard the familiar sound of turning pages and a pencil drawing on a paper.

_Zeus underwear!_

Thunder growled far away...

He rolled over again to the left, taking the pillow with him... and rolled right out of the bed. It was only thanks to the pillow that he didn't broke his nose on the pillow of books on the ground, but it still left him dizzy... and thinking... He always rolls to the left, right?... because he's always laying on the right side of the bed... so he always rolls towards the left, safe, side of the bed, right?... then why is he laying on the ground right now?

On a pillow of books, even worse!

Who was the idiot letting him sleep on her side on the bed?!

While cursing under his breath, he lifted his head... right against her night-table.

_Shit!_

With a yelp he fell down on the pillow of books again... and heard some ripping sound and someones elses yelp

"Percy!"

No way, she heard him falling? She really did?

So instead of standing up, he moaned painfully something like: "Goddammitthathurtsfuckingtablemyhead"

When he heard the footsteps come close, he started to sob slowly, as if he were in pain... And when she came even closer, he waited for her girly laugh telling him how much a Seaweed Brain he was, and that he had to stop acting like a little kid, and that it really didn't hurt that much, but that she still would give him a kiss where it hurt because hey it was always an excuse for kissing him (he especially liked that day when Clarisse kicked him right between his legs...)

He waited, and waited... but then he didn't hear the laughter. She pushed him roughly away and thew the pillow in his face. Cursing.

Between his eyelids he saw her pick up one of the books (the top one his nose and the pillow remembered good). She saw her examine it carefully. Caressing the cover with her fingers. As if she was caressing a beloved one... And then she cursed again, pointing at some little place where the cover was torn...

"That was my dedicated one!"

As if all her books weren't dedicate.. and if it was that difficult to find the author of a book for her... Just ask Rachel, she was amazing in that... and Nico could bring her to every author she wanted (not that Will liked it when he went on a trip alone with Rachel...)... even the death writers could be find to dedicace... he's the son of the lord of the underworld or not, hey!

"And stop moaning!"

He moaned again.

"You heard me?"

Yes he heard her sit down on the bed and pick up her book and drawing papers again... and start continue doing _it._

So he moaned ever harder...

Who had thought that she would become that addicted to _it? _He had just given _it_, you know, to her because of the idea. Just because he thought she would like to see _it_ someday. Just because he wanted to prove it to her. Just because he loved her, and she would know it. Of course she already knew, but he wanted her to know it even better. And _it _was true. He had made it as true as he could remember. (Except perhaps for the Rachel part... she may/may not have kissed him a few times more...)

But yet, instead of winning her even more for himself, he had lost her to _it._

And it was getting him sick.

* * *

_The first time he realized that something was actually wrong, was that day he came back from college (she had a few weeks off) and she wasn't in her study. When he called her, and she didn't answer, he first thought she may have gone out, so he didn't actually realize it. But when it was getting dark, and he had the meal warm on the table and she still wasn't there, he started to actually worry. And when the meal was cold and he had turned on the TV to think about anything else than what could have happened to her, and she still wasn't there, he began to slightly panic._

_But she was smart, he knew, so she would stay out of trouble. He had to trust her._

_But when it was midnight, she still wasn't there. So he went to the bathroom to shower (that always calmed him down), but knowing that he was way to paranoid to be able to calm down, he decided to IM her instead. He knew of course she didn't like it when he was acting like that, but he had his limits. After years of battles against monsters Titans and Giants, you become like that you know._

_So when he entered the bathroom to IM her, __and saw some shadow behind the bath-curtains, he almost fainted. Because he suddenly __realized he hadn't gone to the bathroom yet today, just to the toilets._

_Trying to stay calm... stay really really calm he had pushed aside the curtains. When he saw her, motionless, laying in the bath, he almost had an heart attack._

_But then he saw it in her hands, and he realized she actually had the head above the water and was breathing._

_She was laying in her bath, water now cold, since hours, totally obvious to the fact he was home, reading it._

_She hadn't even protested when he picked her out of the water, dried her, until he tried to pick it out of her hands. At that point she had yelled (for real) at him for the first time since almost a year: "I am busy! Let me alone!". Of course they had had fights, but mostly for the fun of yelling at each other, and being with her without fighting would be awkward, they had done it since they knew each other._

_But know it wasn't for fun. She was angry._

_That night he didn't sleep. She neither, but for a really different reason._

* * *

He stayed there, laying on the floor, hearing the sound of turning pages once in a while, and tried to think.

He never had been really good at making plans.. his plans were just like a Greek battle: "Greeks uh... ATTACK!", no planning no ordering, just being in the moment. Annabeth always had been more Roman than he is, he realized. She belonged way more in New-Rome than he (except perhaps the not supposed to exist part)... but she had left New-Rome and the fantastic architecture college there, because it was getting him sick. She had been happy there, but she still left.

For him...

How much can change in two years?

Nothing actually, and everything at the same time. They had gone to college... to parties.. to hunt monsters... had kissed a lot... and had lover each other even more every day... and someday he had proposed to her... and everything went fabulous, until he brought _it._

Even if he had brought it and given it to her as if it were a precious treasure... he now didn't spend one minute of the day (or the night) not thinking about a way to get rid of it.

And he had tried.

But somehow she always managed to find _it_ when he hide _it_. And she always managed to wake up when he tried to set _it_ on fire... while she not even always wakes when he has a nightmare... and she is sleeping right next to him... at least she was... up until two weeks ago.

No he mostly find her in her study, fallen in fleep while doing _it. _

It was getting him crazy. Wait not _it _as in_ it, _but it as in her waking up just like that.

And however, if he would succeed, she would just buy _it _again.

* * *

No plans anymore, he decided. He would just pick it out of her hands and have a good talk with her. So he rolled a bit farther away from her bed table and stood up, carefully. Who knows, perhaps there is another table right above his head right now, just to annoy him...

He looked at the bed, and there she lay, totally submerged in _it_, drawing at the same time, in her pink pajamas.

Ready...

One. Two. Thr...

_Wait pink pajamas?_

She was wearing pink teddy-bear pajamas.

It hadn't been an hallucination.

And he remembered. He remembered running out of their apartment, jumping in his car, riding away as fast as he could. Flying away from her, because he couldn't stand it anymore. He remember him riding away, hearing someone (but it couldn't be her, because she was too fucking busy with it!) yell at him. He remembered riding as hard as he could, and then suddenly the road was full of cars... and something big jumped on his roof. And he remembered that he remembered that last time that happened it was an Hellhound trying to eat first the roof of his car, and than himself... and before the Hellhound it had been sort of Minotaur.. and therefore a bunch of Empousa.. and...

And so he didn't think when he turned over the wheel, starting to zigzag, trying to get rid of it. Bumping into other cars, turning around, spinning around... But the thing was still there. Pretty a good monster, huh!

And then suddenly he saw the human hand tap at the window of his car... a HUMAN hand!

Next thing he remembered was tumbling out of the car, and seeing her (out of every possible monster it could have been) jumping down in pink pajamas with teddy-bears on it and saying. "Hey!"

_Yeah, It _was getting both of them crazy.

* * *

_It was about a week after the bath incident that he realized something was truly wrong. Chiron had called for him for an easy quest, so he had been away for the whole week. It didn't happen often, but this time Chiron had decided it would be an male team... perhaps because they had to pick the kid up in a boy school. He realized it right when he stepped into their apartment. Annabeth never had been a real cleaning person, just like himself. You could always find a bunch on stuff lying all around in the house. Clothes, schoolbooks, papers, weapons, and other stuff. But they had always, always done the dishes and kept the kitchen clean._

_That day when he came back, the kitchen was an terrible mess. He didn't even think about first finding her to confront her, but just opened the water, put soap all around the kitchen, threw every book or paper outside the kitchen, sat down and drowned the whole room. Ten minutes later everything was clean and he was terribly tired. He would tidy up the dishes later, yet he wanted just to kiss his Wise Girl hello and sleep... perhaps._

_He found her in their room, laying in bed, with a sack of nuts next to her. She looked like a geek, tired, with a pale face and crazy. Except she had a book and drawing papers in front of her, not a computer._

_"Hadn't thought you'll miss me that much you would forget to function properly, Wise Girl." he laughed, of course, to hide his discomfort._

_She didn't react. He came closer, sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms, giving her a kiss on her temple._

_"Hey, I was just joking."_

_"Mmm"_

_He kissed her again, in her neck this time, breathing in her scent. Gods he had missed her._

_He pressed his nose to her skin, intoxicating himself by her presence._

_"Annabeth." he moaned._

_He kissed her again, trailing his lips over her skin, finding back his way home._

_He pulled his arms around her waist, caressing the skin just between her skirt and her pajama pants, stroking then up her arms, lifting them up and interlocking his fingers with hers... her book fell on the bed._

_"Annabeth.."_

_She pulled out of his lap that violently, he almost fell of the bed._

_"Fuck of Jackson! Your away a whole week and the first thing you think about when your back is fucking?!"_

_It did hurt the way she said it, because he never had been like that. Was it that wrong to want to kiss your fiance when you had missed her a whole week? Especially when your supposed to be madly in love with each other?_

_He didn't move when she moved away from him, to her side of the bed. Picking up the book and the drawing papers and keep doing _it. _Whatever _it _may be, because normally you don't read and draw at the same time. So curious and hurt in his self-esteem , he bent over to look at the drawings, but she pushed him away again._

_"Percy you're distracting me!"_

_"Nice to see you again too."_

_He lay down at his side of the bed and growled in frustration. He closed his eyes and imagined coming home how he had supposed that would be. Passion. Love. Laugh. And gently teasing. Just coming home._

_"Can't you go lay down somewhere else? Your presence distracts me too, and I am busy." the voice picked him right out of his daydream._

_"What?" He hadn't heard it right, right?_

_"Go away." She growled now._

_"Sure you're Annabeth Chase?" He was doubting._

_"G.O. A.W.A.Y." She was, only Annabeth could have such an intonation when she wanted him to leave, but that only was when she had an important architecture task to do and she already was out of time because she had spent too much time with him..._

_He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know why she was acting like this.. because she still loved him..._

_Right?_

_"No!" he said. "This is my bed too, Wise Girl. I don't know what I've done wrong, but I'm not a glutton to punishment anymore. Especially not when I don't know why!"_

_She just stood up, and left the room, taking all her stuff with her. He followed her, but she had locked herself up in her study, and no matter how hard he knocked on the door, she didn't open._

_That night he didn't sleep again. And she neither, but still for a different reason._

_That was one week ago_

* * *

Perhaps picking _it _out of her hands isn't the best idea, he suddenly thought. Who knows how she would react... she would be able to stab him with her knife, just for stealing her precious treasure.

And he suddenly realised she really was able to do that... to stab him... just for _it. _

If breathed deeply in.

Lets just try the good old talking way once more. She had brought him back to their apartment after all, hadn't she? Perhaps she wouldn't stab him if he would just try to talk...

"Hey!" he said.

She didn't answer.

"Annabeth?"

Nothing

"SPIDERS!"

"I'm busy!"

_No way... It'll just take some time before she realizes what I said, right?_

_Right?_

"SpidERS?!"

She was already standing on the bed, looking at the ground and the selling and the wall next to her... holding _it _like a weapon, totally panicking.

_It _really was getting her crazy.

"Behind you Annabeth!" He whispered

He couldn't have known that she was actually reading that chapter of _it _with mega spiders in _it?_

Right?

And that she perhaps wouldn't think straight, right now.

Right?

However she spun around that quickly, that the only thing he could think about, before _it _would crash against the side of his face, was how fucking stupid it was to be knocked out by the _The Heroes of Olympus, book three: the Mark of Athena_

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**PS: knitting? That was not a that bad idea... perhaps for a sequel?**


	3. 3: About a scriptwriter lost in town

**_Sorry for the long wait, but I am quite busy the last time, and I'm not often in the right mind to write in English... it takes always a lot out of me._**

**_But here is the new chapter, and I am introducing a new Character... or two..._**

**_One Two Three..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Merla FarmersLand was anything but a normal mortal. _

_First of all, she completely adored the Percy Jackson series... and honestly which decent person would read that book? Second, she was currently riding with her boyfriend in the middle of New-York, and that while she disgusted cities. It wasn't that she found that there were to much people, no, it was mostly because of all the grey. She never liked grey._

_Green always had been more of her colour. Green and Stone grey (nót Concrete Grey)_

_And third because she adored Ice Cream. Up to a point that she ever wrote a story about a guy trying to propose to his beloved with an Ice Cream..._

_No Merla FarmersLand was anything but a normal mortal. _

_SO what more normal than that something abnormal would happened to her, here in New York city?_

* * *

Percy Jackson looked down Thalia's hill. Silent. There under him, was his home, Camp Halfblood. He hadn't been there for weeks... not since Annabeth turned crazy... with her stupid book. And that was a good month ago. You wouldn't say that was really long, but for Percy it was.

It was much too long. Because in a month a lot could have happened.

And apparently it had.

No matter how good he looked, he couldn't see a single soul around the camp. No Halfbloods training in the Arena, no Halfbloods joking near the lake. And even no couples walking around, smiling like lovesick fools (it was Valentines Day after al, he thought and winced at the same time)

No, there was nobody at all.

* * *

"_You should stop worrying, my BigOne, everything'll be alright" Matthias rubbed over her shoulder. (for the sake of the readers, al the private dialogues between Merla and Matthias will be translated in English)_

_She sighed. Of course it would. She was one of the best after all... but still, she didn't like neither the directors as the producers of the movie.. and she didn't enjoy to have to put up a fight with them to have them listening to her. Especially not on Valentines Day, when she would rather spend time with her beloved FatOne ( It was an inside joke, a much as she wasn't big, he was anything but fat... she sometimes even thought he could use some fat on those skinny bones... but she didn't care at all.) _

_She turned the wheel to pass a car who really didn't know the difference between a Snail and itself. _

_But she didn't really take much care of it, completely inside her thoughts._

_She really would have to putt up a fight with Chris Columbus, so he wouldn't ruin her script. He better wouldn't dare!_

_Perhaps if she had looked out better, she would have seen the Girl in Pink Pyjamas jump on the roof of the car she just passed, but the only thing she saw was that the ca__r behind her __suddenly shot leftwards and then right. Braking suddenly and sprinting forwards again._

_Correction: not a Snail, just a stupid Guy drunk in the middle of the Day._

_She cursed and rode away as fast as she could. _

_People are just completely crazy. _

_And she hadn't any time to deal with them. _

* * *

Percy slowly walked down Thalias Hill, Riptide in his hand. He didn't know what he would meet down there.. but it couldn't be any good. Never had he seen Camp Halfblood that silent. And Chiron wouldn't just move the whole camp without preventing him and Anna...

_..Don't think about her!_

When he arrived at the first cabin, he still hadn't seen any form of live, and it was getting the creeps out of him. But then he heard a small sound of breathing coming out of the cabin. He stepped closer, listening...

A twig cracked behind him.

He yelled, turning around, Riptide ready to beat the Hades out of what was behind him.

Two eyes of a Blue Bird looked at him, expectantly. Then the bird opened her wings and flew away, leaving a startled Percy.

He breathed deeply in.

_Don't Panic, Perce, you've faced a good lot of Problems already... able to manage a desert Camp Halfblood now, don't you think, buddy? If you can face Kronos and the Earth herself, you would expect yourself to be able to manges this too, right?_

He straightened his shoulders and walked right to the door of the first cabin, kicking him open with a shout...

* * *

"_What's this BULLshit?!" She was definitely yelling right now. "Have you gone completely insane. Your mister Lerman is fucking 17 years old! Not to speak about that Daddario! She's even worse..." She paused a second to catch her breath, but continued before the other even had a chance to open his mouth.. "Yes I know that they are good actors, no doubt about that, next most famous actors.. a great career up in the film business..."_

"_Then why are you so upset, Madam FarmersLand?"_

_She almost broke the glass of wine she was holding in her hand._

"_HAVE YOU EVER READ THE BOOKS?"_

"_eh... of course... but I really don't see what is the problem..."_

"_Oh surely there is no problem using an adult – or almost adult – to play a 13 year old boy. I don't see the point, either." _

"_You See, Madam!" Could she have been less sarcastic on that point? The guy really didn't understand a fucking thing!_

"_No I DON'T" She stepped one step closer to the guy, who stepped back immediately. No matter how short she was, she could be a Hell of a Fury, and the whole staff knew that. "I give you two weeks to find me corresponding actors of the right ages... I don't care about the hair colour, we can always paint it.. but I wan't the perfect Child Actors for this movie in two weeks. Understand?!"_

"_But we already made up the contra..."_

"_Listen closely... you better do what I say, because up to now, you still don't have the rights over my script, remember? And I don't care about the money. I do it for my passion, and thus the movie will beat Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings... or I am not in it..."_

"_But..."_

"_.. And you can find yourself an other scriptwriter! Tell that to Mr. Columbus. Okay?!" _

* * *

Percy kicked the door open with so much force the wood broke in two.

"Show yourself! And be ready to..."

"Please Chiron... could you please leave us alone...?"

The words didn't leave his mouth. There he stood, Perseus Jackson, looking at a bunch of Iris Kids laying on a bunch of sofas (not even beds) all around the cabin.

Reading.

..

..

..

..

..

"...eh.. guys... it's me... Percy... you know... the Hero..."

"So?"

"What would we care?"

"We are busy!"

..

"Perhaps because you are reading the book about my adventures, you know, and wouldn't it be much much better to ask the amazing Percy Jackson in real live about it?"

But there came no answer, and al the kids just kept reading their book.

Percy sighed and turned around, but just as he left the cabin he heard one of the kids say:

"No way.. Thalia's Tree poisoned? I didn't even know Thalia was a tr.."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SPOILING US!"

It took him awhile to realise what that meant. But by the time he got to the Ares Cabin and saw even Clarisse read with al her attention, he realised.

All of the campers were at most at the second book.

He didn't know what the problem was, but I had only just began.

By the time he arrived at the Big House however, he started to think that maybe he was just hallucinating... and by the time he got inside and found Chiron laying naked in a bad while reading the book too... he was sure he was, especially because there was the music of My Little Pony playing in the background.

By time he stumbled out of the Big House... he was 100% sure he must be hallucinating...

Or maybe he was still drunk... (or whatever he was before coming here, and waking up with a throbbing head for the second time on the same day..."

Or maybe he was death and this was only a sick joke of Hades to punish him...

Or maybe it was...

He walked past Hypnos Cabin, and that's when it hit him.

On every book of Annabeths he had seen the same symbol on the cover.

The symbol of Hypnos...

Yeah, he never realy liked that guy, he suddenly realised.

* * *

_**By the way... I published a the short drabble Merla wrote about Proposing with an Ice Cream (actual "In love with an Ice Cream)... Of course, I actualy wrote it... I don't know.. kind of three years ago (with another character than Leo) But for once I gave the honour to Merla! (also because it's really not as good as I remembered it was :p )**_


End file.
